The Wolf Girl of Fairy Tail
by LunaWolfxoxo
Summary: Summary Inside! Please Read :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello Minna! **

**This is the newest version of my old story "The Wolf Girl"! **

**I welcome my new readers and old readers of this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

A girl… she was running for her life even… and she didn't know the reason!

'COME BACK HERE!' A voice boomed… then she felt the magic's after effect… she landed on the ground… panting… she quickly got up before _he_ reached her. She ran through the woods… she felt like she was in maze… she then looked behind her… she met his cat or dog like eyes… coming closer.

'I SAID COME BACK!' He yelled again… anger in his voice… she didn't even know why he was chasing her… one minute… she was buying fruit… and the next minute this guy shows up…

Then she realized… she left her partner/best friend at the super market he is so going to murder her when she gets him… or if she can get to him. She then finds herself in… a plain… great she is open to him… she sighs… and continues to run away. She keeps running then… she ends up… in a town… and blends in the crowd… she turns around… the man is not following her any more… she smiles to herself. She then realized she was in Magnolia… she knew her comrade would tell she was out-of-town… by the looks of it… he was already walking here… making the girl smile.

'Well I'm in town… should at least look around here.' She said smiling… oh her? Her name is Luna Wolf... she has purple eyes with dark brown curly hair with a right side bang and a purple streak on the left side. Her skin is a light tan by the way. She is 24 years old and she is wearing a purple tank top with a black wolf on it and black skinny jeans and purple converse… plus a purple belt holding a katana. Her magic is Wolf Magic and Mind Magic. Wolf Magic is very rare and very powerful during the full moon. Wolf Magic can make the user turn anything to a wolf with any size they choose by the way. Also it can allow the user to turn into a wolf aka a werewolf. Mind Magic allows the user to read other people minds when they want to, it's very useful for fights. The only problem for Luna she can't focus when she's scared or running for her life. Plus she can only focus on one person... not millions of them.

She wanders around the town… and she thinks of something… and her smile begins to grow… she remembers her brother was in this town… what was that guild's name… hmm… Fairy Tail.

'Erm… it should be around here… oh shit… I'm blind.' Luna said… she felt stupid not realizing a huge castle in front of her… she then opened the door… she barely dodged the chair that went past her. Luna wonders how her brother survived this guild… by the looks of it… and the papers… it was one hell of a guild. Luna sighed… she was confused… then someone… a blonde was coming her way… she greeted Luna with a smile… Luna just smiled back at her.

'Hi, what brings you to the guild Fairy Tail?' Lucy asked… I mean she saw the girl almost get hit by a chair so she decided to make her feel more welcome.

'Oh…um… I'm here to see my brother and I'm visiting for a while.' Luna said smiling.

'What's your brother's name?' Lucy asked… she was curious who this girl's brother was.

'His name is… Bickslow.' Luna said… Lucy was shocked… how was this girl… related to _him. _

'I'll get him then.' Lucy said sweat dropping. Lucy couldn't believe it… how someone could give birth to that girl… and to Bickslow… Lucy barely realized… she didn't know the girl's name… she'll ask her later. Luna looked at the blonde… hmm… Bickslow has been talking about a cosplayer princess… nah… that is not her… right?

'Maybe I should ask Bickslow-San when I see him.' Luna mumbled to herself… but decided not to.

Lucy walked up to where Bickslow was… of course… he was with the Thunder Tribe.

'Hey Lucy.' Bickslow said while his "babies" mimicked him. Lucy just trying her best to smile.

'Um… Bickslow… do you have a sister?' Lucy asked.

'Um…' Bickslow couldn't answer that.

'Because there is a girl who is claiming to be your sister.' Lucy said… and Bickslow was running… he had to get to Luna before anyone else saw her. Then he spotted his sister… she was easy with her purple eyes and purple streak… but Luna saw Bickslow and waved at him.

'Bickslow-San!' Luna yelled… the guild seemed… to go all quiet… which never happens… and turned their attention to Luna and Bickslow.

'Bickslow-San! I haven't seen you in a long time! So big brother how have you been?' Luna asked with a smile on her face while Bickslow gulped. The guild… they couldn't believe that Bickslow had a sister… or a NORMAL LOOKING ONE! Then the guild began to surround Luna… and ask her a million questions… Bickslow… he knew this was going to happen.

'Um… um…um… WOLF MAGIC: CREATE!' Luna yelled… and a huge wooden wolf appeared… lifting Luna and removing her from the crowd.

'Luna! Get down!' Bickslow yelled… and Luna obeyed… and made the wolf disappeared… she smiled at them… she was happy she wasn't surrounded.

'Okay… well everyone this is my sister Luna Wolf.' Bickslow said.

'Wait Luna Wolf? Bickslow your last name is Wolf?' Gray asked… of course shirtless making Luna blush.

'First of all Gray… GO PUT ON A SHIRT! And second "Wolf" is not my last name… Luna decided to change her last name.' Bickslow said while Gray hurried up and found his shirt.

'So… is she single?' Laxus asked… making the poor girl blush.

'LAXUS!' The Thunder Tribe yelled.

'I'm kidding… I'm just curious.' Laxus said laughing.

'Luna?' Bickslow looked towards his sister.

'Well…um… I'm in a relationship… but you'll hate me for this.' Luna said sweat dropping.

'With who?' Bickslow asked.

'Well… Rogue Cheney.' Luna said… the whole guild was going to pass out… but Bickslow beat it to them… he fainted.

'How long?' Laxus asked.

'Since the Grand Magic Games… I was going to visit you guys… but… well he saw me and things happened.' Luna said.

'So you're in Sabertooth?' Lucy asked.

'No… I just didn't think Sabertooth was for me…' Luna said… Lucy's eyes light up from that.

'What about Fairy Tail?' Lucy asked.

'Fairy Tail? It's my brother's guild… but I don't think he wants his sister in his guild.' Luna said.

'Luna? I don't think Bickslow would mind.' Lucy said.

'Hmm… I don't know really… the name and guild is unique… but I don't think I'm that unique.' Luna said… and then Lucy grabbed her hands… then Lucy looked at her.

'Luna… Fairy Tail is a great place for you! I mean how many people have purple eyes… and Wolf Magic?' Lucy asked.

'Yes it's Wolf Magic… but I don't think I can fit in here.' Luna said… giggling a bit.

'Luna… do we all look like we fit here? And what about Bickslow? He doesn't fit in here… but he stays here… and he made friends.' Lucy said… Luna looked around… the smiling faces… it was contiguous… she had to smile. She could see herself… living here… with all these people... she then looked back at Lucy.

'You are right… but are you sure I can join?' Luna asked.

'Luna… its Master's decision… I'll get him.' Lucy said and let go of Luna's hands.

'I'm already here Lucy…' Master said… everyone looked at him… coming towards a nervous Luna. Master then stopped and smiled at the girl.

'You may join Luna-San.' Master said… Luna couldn't help but smile back at him.

'Thank you Master.' Luna said smiling at him.

'YAY! NEW MEMBER!' Happy cheered… and accidentally… bumped into Luna's chest… she was about the same size as Lucy by the way. Luna… she stood there still… her bangs covering her eyes… Bickslow barely woke up… and gulped.

'YOU PERVERTED KITTY CAT!' Luna yelled punching Happy… she never liked being touched.

'Ow! Natsu she hit me!' Happy whined to Natsu.

'Um… Bickslow why did Luna act like that?' Gray asked him.

'She doesn't like to be touch in certain places… you know.' Bickslow said shrugging.

'Hey! Let's get her the symbol of Fairy Tail.' Lucy said making Luna smile… Lucy then led Luna to Mirajane… who smiled at them both.

'So where will it be?' Mirajane asked.

'Hmm… on my right wrist where my vein is.' Luna said while holding it out.

'What color?' Mirajane asked.

'Purple but with a black outline.' Luna said smiling.

'Okay.' Mirajane said and got it… and pressed it on where Luna wanted it to be.

'Luna Wolf… you are officially in Fairy Tail.' Lucy said smiling.

'Thanks… oh… I just remembered someone…' Luna said and whistled… making Lucy and the guild wonder why. Then they got their answer… in came a wolf with blue eyes… and its fur color was black with its paws (front and back ones) colored white, white belly, and the wolf's ears and tail were tipped in white.

'This is my wolf Ace… say hi Ace.' Luna said smiling at him while he sat down.

'Fine… What's up?' Ace asked.

'WOW! It talks!' Natsu said and was going towards Ace… but Ace just growled at him… causing him to frown.

'Sorry… um… dude… Ace is not to kind towards people but he will learn.' Luna said looking at her wolf, who just sighed.

'Sorry, and Luna why were you running?' Ace asked.

'Some dude… but he had powerful magic… I only saw his cat or dog-like eyes.' Luna said rubbing her chin.

'Where is he?' Natsu asked grinning… Lucy just sighed at him and grabbed his scarf.

'Sorry about Natsu… he likes to fight a lot.' Lucy said.

'No worries… plus the dude was following me here… but then he disappeared… so I got no idea where he is.' Luna said.

'Dang it.' Natsu muttered making Luna giggle at him.

'Luna-Chan I need a symbol too.' Ace said noticing his owner's right wrist.

'Okay… Master can Ace join too?' Luna asked Master who was drinking.

'Yes he can! The more the merrier!' Mater yelled… yeah he was drunk.

'Thanks Master! Mirajane?' Luna asked.

'Okay.' Mirajane said.

'Um… I want it to be on my right paw… and I want it to be blue.' Ace said.

'Okay.' Mirajane said smiling and press the mark on his right paw.

'Thanks Mirajane.' Ace said.

'Anyway… I need a place to live…' Luna said sheepishly.

'What about Bickslow's place?' Gray asked.

'Dude… he says he lives out-of-town… I need a place around here.' Luna said… then a scarlet mage went towards her smiling.

'What about Fairy Hills?' Erza asked.

'Erza-Chan that sounds like a nice place for Luna-Chan.' Levy said smiling.

'It sounds cool too… it would be my pleasure… Miss Erza-Chan.' Luna said smiling making Erza smile.

'Manners… very good… you may live with us.' Erza said.

'Um… what about Ace?' Luna asked.

'He may join us too.' Erza said making Luna sigh in relief.

'That's great… so um… can I learn your names?' Luna asked.

'Sure… EVERYONE INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO LUNA!' Erza yelled making everyone do it. After learning their names… and some background about them… Luna was happy… to make some friends and new guild mates. She also did tell them about her magic: Wolf Magic and Mind Magic. Afterwards Luna, Ace, and Erza then headed to Fairy Hills… since their guild mates were either drunk, went back to their homes, or passed out. After getting adjusted to her room… Luna landed on the nice comfy bed while Ace went to his doggy bed which was right next to Luna's bed.

'Guess our adventures are over Ace?' Luna said to her wolf.

'Luna… it's never over… either way we need money for this room… so we have to complete a job… meaning more adventures.' Ace said smiling… but the only response he got were snores from his master.

'LUNA!' Ace yelled angrily… but once again… only snores.

* * *

**Author: YES! I finally finished! [jumps up and down]**

**Luna: Really Author-Chan? [sweat drops]**

**Author: Yesh. Anyway I wrote a lot during this week... so I have like 4 or 5 chapters more... but I'll give you guys one more (if I can... it's pretty late where I live ._.) and save the rest... geehee.**

**Luna: Author-Chan you are mean... **

**Author: I know...**

**Luna: Whatever... so um... aren't you going to say something...**

**Author: OH YEAH! I decided to do facts about the story before it was published!**

**Luna: I'm kind of scared to find out the truth... [sweat drops]**

**Author: Hush child... XD **

**Luna: WTF Author-Chan!**

**Author: I'm very random... remember.**

**Luna: I'm going to hate this... aren't I?**

**Author: Well here's the first fact of this story before it was published: **

_I was going to make Gajeel Redfox... Luna's brother! What changed my mind? Bickslow changed my mind! I chose him instead since he wasn't shown often... so yeah._

**Gajeel and Luna: WHAT!**

**Author: Hush children XD... Yeah... so um... I don't own Fairy Tail... I only own my OC,Luna Wolf! **

**Gajeel/Luna/Author: BYE GUYS! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time: _

'Guess our adventures are over Ace?' Luna said to her wolf.

'Luna… it's never over… either way we need money for this room… so we have to complete a job… meaning more adventures.' Ace said smiling… but the only response he got were snores from his master.

'LUNA!' Ace yelled angrily… but once again… only snores.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Luna woke up and smiled at her sleeping wolf… she decided to get dressed… she wore a black tank top with purple skinny jeans and black converse; plus a black belt to hold her katana. Then Luna headed out… Ace would know she was at Fairy Tail… Luna walked up to the guild's doors and opened them.

'Good Morning Luna-Chan.' Mirajane said while Luna smiled at her… then she noticed only her and Mirajane were the only ones there.

'Where is everyone else Mira-Chan?' Luna asked.

'Oh…they're asleep.' Mirajane said while cleaning the counter.

'What time is it then?' Luna asked.

'Hmm… around 10am… everyone doesn't wake up until 12pm or 1pm.' Mirajane said smiling.

'Okay… well I have some time to myself… I'll be back Mira-Chan!' Luna yelled while she was running towards the door.

'Okay! See you later!' Mirajane yelled.

Luna then went around the town… looking for anything that looked good… or good to eat. Luna then spotted something… making her smile… she went towards the item. It was a beautiful necklace… she smiled at the item. It had a black chain with a purple gem in the center.

'That is a beautiful necklace.' A voice said making Luna turn around to face… _him_.

'I know… but I wished my boyfriend bought it for me.' Luna whined… making him smile.

'Fine… how much?' He asked.

'Thanks Rogue.' Luna said blushing at her boyfriend.

'I asked you how much… but I love you too.' Rogue said petting her head making her blush.

'It's… 1050 jewels…' Luna said.

'Hmm… I'll buy it… anything for you.' Rogue said making the blush on Luna's face grew darker.

'Thanks babe.' Luna said smiling at him. After Rogue bought the necklace he held it to Luna… she just giggled at him.

'What's so funny?' Rogue asked.

'I remember Sting saying you would never buy me anything… unless it was food or clothes… not jewelry.' Luna said.

'Well Sting doesn't know how it feels to love.' Rogue said while putting the necklace on Luna.

'Is he still trying to get Yukino?' Luna asked while smiling at Rogue.

'Eh… he is winning her over… but who knows if she even likes him back.' Rogue said.

'A certain somebody knows.' Luna said giggling.

'Well can that certain somebody tell me?' Rogue asked.

'That certain somebody will tell you… if you gave them a certain something.' Luna said blushing.

'Fine… I will.' Rogue said. Then Rogue… he leaned in… while Luna leaned in… and they both kissed… after a bit… they let go… Luna was blushing while Rogue gave her a small smile.

'Okay… she does like him.' Luna said.

'That's good news for Sting… but he will never hear.' Rogue said with a light chuckle which also made Luna laugh a little.

'Well… I better go my guild is waiting for me.' Luna said smirking.

'Guild? You joined one?' Rogue asked.

'Yes… and it's Fairy Tail.' Luna said.

'Guess… we're rivals when the next Magic Games come.' Rogue said.

'I guess… well later babe.' Luna said giving him a peck on the check and left smiling. Rogue just smiled and decided to head back to his guild Sabertooth… let's just hope the train will love him this time…

'LUNA!' Bickslow yelled making Luna jump when she barely entered the guild.

'What?' Luna asked.

'Your wolf…' Bickslow said and Luna sighed… she saw Ace who was sitting at a table.

'What's wrong?' Luna asked.

'He's on the chair… tell him to get off… he won't listen to us.' Bickslow said.

'Fine… Ace Battle Form!' Luna yelled. Ace's ears perked up when he heard that… and he smirked… and his body began to light up… and right there was a handsome human smirking at them all.

'What the hell!' Natsu yelled.

'Oh yeah… Ace has a battle form which makes him human… well half.' Luna explained. Ace had a black suit with white gloves and dress shoes, black spikey hair, and his eyes were still blue. Plus he had black ears and tail coming out and of course the tips were white and his skin was a light tan.

'Cool… so what does he do?' Lucy said… Ace kind of reminded her of Loke and Capricorn.

'He mostly fights with his bare hands and his secret weapons.' Luna said smiling.

'Yeah… but I'm bored to show guys.' Ace said yawning.

'So he's like Pantherlily almost.' Levy said making Pantherlily come over to the guy name Ace.

'What's up?' Ace said grinning… he still had his sharp canine teeth.

'Nothing.' Pantherlily said… and the two began to talk about their battles and battle strategies.

'Oi! Gajeel looks like our pets are friends.' Luna said to the guy who was eating metal.

'I guess so.' Gajeel said and continue his meal. Then Luna remembered Ace saying something about rent… but she was too sleepy to hear the rest.

'Hmm… when is the rent due Erza-Chan?' Luna asked the scarlet mage who was enjoying a strawberry cake.

'At the end of this month Luna-Chan.' Erza said.

'Hmm… it's the 10th… I guess I have time.' Luna said.

'Yes, either way everyone goes on jobs near the end of the month.' Levy said.

'Okay… guess I can explore around here.' Luna said.

'Okay! But be careful!' Bickslow yelled from across the room… getting ready for a drinking contest with Cana.

'Thanks Bickslow-San! Don't get too drunk!' Luna yelled and exited the guild… Ace was still talking to Lily and decided to stay back.

Luna decided to go back to the plain… then she looked around in case that guy that was chasing her was here… but he wasn't. Luna smiled and took a breath of fresh air.

'It smells nice today.' Luna said smiling. Then she heard a branch break… her magic, Wolf Magic, allows her to have advance hearing and smell.

'Who is there?' Luna asked… then came out… a bunny… Luna just sighed in relief. She did feel like someone was watching her… but she ignored it.

'Hmm… where else to explore.' Luna said… and decided to rest on a tree… to look at the map of Magnolia. She sighed… maybe she could go to the park… or Book Land to get some books about drawing.

'So much to explore but so little time.' Luna grunted and looked up… she was shock to find… eyes staring down at her.

'Found you.' He said smirking. Luna quickly got up and ran off… she sensed his magic… it was powerful… he was stronger than her… way stronger.

'Shit I have to run into town.' Luna said… she wished she didn't wear skinny jeans.

'Another chase… how fun.' The man said with an annoyed expression.

'Shit… I wish these skinny jeans were looser.' Luna said running… then she tripped on a loose branch, she grunted when she landed. Luna tried to get up but something got her hair… and smashed her head to the ground.

'Stupid girl… you can't outrun me.' He said smirking.

* * *

**Author: Wow... I thought this chapter was longer ._. (I'll give you guys one more chapter tomorrow! I have a holiday so... NO SCHOOL! YESH!) **

**Luna: Well you guessed wrong. **

**Author: [glares at Luna] Shut up. **

**Luna: Well... we are making it longer by talking...**

**Author: [shakes head] True.**

**Luna: Well... we should shut up... these people want a story not us... talking about it...**

**Author: Who knows [shrugs shoulders] Some people get a laugh from this... maybe... **

**Luna: True... but some do skip this part. **

**Author: Oh yeah... we should shut up now...**

**Luna: Okay... wait you still have to do a fact about this story.**

**Author: Yep... well here's the second fact of this story before it was published: **

_From my old version of this story... Luna was originally 17... but then I realized while writing this one... the 7 year time skip... so I just add 17 and 7 making her 24- years-old now. I feel stupid now not realizing my mistake ._._**  
**

**Luna: It's okay Author-Chan! Anyway Author-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Author: I only own my OC, Luna Wolf! **

**Luna and Author: Bye guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time:_

'Another chase… how fun.' The man said with an annoyed expression.

'Shit… I wish these skinny jeans were looser.' Luna said running… then she tripped on a loose branch, she grunted when she landed. Luna tried to get up but something got her hair… and smashed her head to the ground.

'Stupid girl… you can't outrun me.' He said smirking.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Luna growled at him… who was he… and why was he chasing her… that's what she wanted to know.

'Hmm… I wonder how you scream…' He said smirking.

'You asshole.' Luna growled.

'I like your attitude.' He said smirking… smashing her face more into the ground… but sideways… so Luna got a look at the guy.

'Who are you?' Luna asked.

'Jackal… one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus.' Jackal said.

'Why are you after me?' Luna asked.

'My mission was to find you but my mission is completed… Luna Wolf. I hope to see you soon...' Jackal said letting go of her head. Luna quickly kicked him in his face smirking… he just growled in response.

'No one makes fun of me anymore.' Luna said frowning… then Jackal noticed her Fairy Tail mark.

'Fairy Tail? That dumbass guild… should have joined Tartarus… you would be perfect in there.' Jackal said with a smirk on his face.

'Yeah right… that is a dark guild… I will never cross to that place… and I will never betray my guild.' Luna said.

'Fine…' Jackal said and smirked… he punched Luna in the gut causing her to spit out blood.

"So… much force." Luna thought as she got hit then she flew into a tree... and landed sitting down. Jackal then bend down making Luna stare at him with a glare. He grabbed her chin roughly to make her stare at him... he then inched closer to her face leaving two or three inches away from them.

'Bye Luna Wolf.' Jackal said and got up… disappearing into the woods. With the strength she had, Luna got up… but held on to her gut which was in pain still. Jackal was running back to his guild… he then stopped and looked back to see Luna who was standing up and holding her gut… looking at him spitting out drops of blood… he only smirked at her… then he turned his back and ran away.

Luna was looking at his eyes… the eyes of a killer… she was spitting out a little bit of blood… but those eyes… she could see evil in them… no good in them. Luna then thought about it… she was the wolf… and he was the jackal… were they even supposed to get along? Or not… either way… Luna knew… Jackal and his guild… they were enemies of her guild. And enemies of her guild... would be defeated.

'I better go back… before they get worried.' Luna said while wiping the blood off her mouth. Luna walked back to Fairy Tail… she looked perfectly fine… she was greeted by smiles and greetings and she replied back with a small smile. She then walked up to Ace… who was still in his battle form… of course… he saw right through Luna.

'What did you do this time?' Ace asked her while reading the newspaper.

'The guy from last time… I found out something about him.' Luna said.

'What?' Ace asked putting down his paper.

'He's Jackal… from the dark guild Tartarus.' Luna whispered.

'Why was he chasing you?' Ace whispered.

'I don't know… but he's coming back.' Luna whispered with a frown on her face.

'Why!' Ace hissed.

'I don't know…' Luna said.

'Ugh… you better tell Master then.' Ace whispered.

'No… I don't want anyone to get hurt… I noticed the magic he had… it was powerful.' Luna said.

'Luna… I love you… but you have to tell someone.' Ace said.

'Ace… I don't want to tell anyone… I'm going back home. Plus, I order you to tell no one.' Luna said… Ace sighed… his owner was too dense to ask for help.

'So how you feel about this Jackal person?' Ace asked before Luna walked away.

'He's an enemy of this guild.' Luna said while getting up.

'Anything else?' Ace asked smirking.

'That's all.' Luna said and walked away from him. Luna then quickly ran out of the guild and went to Fairy Hills... she went to her bedroom and slammed the door.

Luna felt her heartbeat... it was fast... but it was faster... when Ace... said "anything else"...

'I can't fucking like a killer... it's insane.' Luna said.

...

Jackal finally returned to his guild… he wandered around to find Kyouka to report he finished his mission… after 24 years… he finally finished it.

'Hey Jackal!' A voice yelled making Jackal turn around to find **him**.

'Yes Silver?' Jackal said with an annoyed expression.

'Heard the news you finished your mission.' Silver said.

'Yeah I did… the girl finally settled somewhere… so at least I'm done.' Jackal said.

'Jackal… Miss Kyouka is going the battle strategy so you are to report to me.' Silver said.

'Ugh… great… well you already know what I have reported for the last 23 years… now this year.' Jackal said.

'Yes… and Jackal I do ask… why were you chasing her? And again?' Silver asked.

'I was bored with waiting. And I just wanted to say my good byes.' Jackal said smirking.

'Okay, now report this year's.' Silver said.

'Still has an attitude, still has that damn wolf, finally settled down in Magnolia in the guild Fairy Tail.' Jackal said.

'Fairy Tail? That stupid guild doesn't deserve her in there.' Silver said.

'Don't worry she'll leave soon.' Jackal said smirking.

'Yeah she will… anything else?' Silver asked.

'A lot more with her travels… hmm… not really but she got a boyfriend.' Jackal said… with a frown. Then Jackal realized... why the hell did he say that.

'Are you jealous?' Silver said smirking.

'Shut up old man. I don't care if she has one or not.' Jackal said.

'Jackal it's okay. I mean you have been _stalking _the girl for her entire life.' Silver said smirking.

'FUCK YOU! It was my mission to follow her.' Jackal growled.

'Whatever you say lover boy.' Silver said.

'You know what I don't need your shit right now. I already had that fucking princess kick me... I'm going to my room.' Jackal growled and walked away.

'She kicked you because you were trying to rape her!' Silver yelled.

'FUCK YOU!' Jackal yelled while slamming his bedroom door.

'Anger and love issues much.' Silver muttered smirking.

…

'Stupid Silver doesn't even know what I had to put up with that stupid princess.' Jackal muttered.

'AND why the hell did Kyouka choose me out of all the demons here.' Jackal said while landing on his bed. Jackal knew Luna… by the way she acted, talked, walked, drink, and even eat!

'I know this fucking girl… I probably knew even more than that fucking wolf does!' Jackal growled. He never liked that wolf much.

'Plus her… past too.' Jackal whispered the past part… sure she had it hard… pretty hard actually but she would always smile, that smile which he l-. Jackal shook his head… he couldn't love this girl… sure she was smart… sweet… lovable… wait.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I can't love her! I mean she is the daughter of **_him_**! Bad Jackal! I can't love her! I CAN'T FUCKING LOVE HER!" Jackal yelled in his mind over… and over… he couldn't love her… he just couldn't.

* * *

**Author: Another short one ._. I really thought this was longer... I guessed wrong again... I hope next chapter is at least longer... oh and I'll post it... today. **

**Luna: [blushing madly after reading the chapter] A-Author-Chan! Why do you hate me!**

**Author: I don't hate you... I just like love triangles!**

**Luna: I swear if Rogue sees this... he's going to think I like somebody else! I can't end up like Juvia-Chan! **

**Author: Whatever... ****  
**

**Luna: PLUS! I don't have any feelings for that Jackal freak!**

**Author: Sure Luna.**

**Luna: You're bad as Silver.**

**Author: Geehee... knowing the family already.**

**Luna: [blushes madly] NO! I met him at the lunch table!**

**Author: Whatever, flows your boat lover girl. **

**Luna: UGH! [leaves making me laugh at her]**

**Author: Well... here's the third fact of this story before it was published: **

_I was originally going to make Ace a girl but I noticed how the exceeds and dragon slayers are the same gender so... I made Ace a boy for a boy and girl duo aka Luna and him! _

_And since he is a boy, Luna and him have a sibling relationship! _

**Author: I don't own Fairy Tail! I only own my OC, Luna Wolf! Bye guys!**

**._. I need a new host for next chapter... so Luna can cool down...hmm...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time:_

'Plus her… past too.' Jackal whispered the past part… sure she had it hard… pretty hard actually but she would always smile, that smile which he l-. Jackal shook his head… he couldn't love this girl… sure she was smart… sweet… lovable… wait.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I can't love her! I mean she is the daughter of **_him_**! Bad Jackal! I can't love her! I CAN'T FUCKING LOVE HER!" Jackal yelled in his mind over… and over… he couldn't love her… he just couldn't.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Luna frowned when she picked up her shirt to take a shower. Right there on her stomach was a huge bruise… Luna poked it making her yelp in pain.

"Shit, I could sense he didn't use much of his magic… I'm scared what real damage he could do to me." Luna thought as she took her shower.

'Luna! I'm leaving!' Ace yelled from the bathroom door.

'Okay!' Luna yelled while putting on her clothes. When she got out she wore a purple tank top with a short black jacket, black skinny jeans, purple converse, and a purple belt to hold her katana. Luna then walked to Fairy Tail, when she opened the door… once again Fairy Tail was fighting. She did notice a lightning mage and a thunder tribe was missing… probably on a mission. Luna frowned… she did want to say good bye and good luck to Bickslow-San.

…

Jackal woke up by a door knock… he growled and opened the door to find Miss Kyouka.

'Morning.' Jackal growled.

'I have a mission for you.' Kyouka said ignoring his attitude.

'What now.' Jackal hissed.

'I think you'll like it… here you go.' Kyouka handed him a paper saying… Magic Council. Jackal smirked at it.

'It'll be my pleasure… those bastards need a lesson anyway.' Jackal said.

'Good. And make sure everyone one of the council men are dead.' Kyouka said.

'Alright, I got it.' Jackal said.

'Thought you were rusty after your mission to follow Miss Luna-San.' Kyouka said.

'Nah… she got into a lot of fights and some goons got away… so I practiced on them.' Jackal said smirking.

'Okay, hope you enjoy your task.' Kyouka said and left.

'I sure will.' Jackal muttered to himself.

'And put on some pants before you go out!' Kyouka yelled. Jackal stared down… yeah he was in his boxers.

'Shit.' Jackal muttered and quickly found some pants. Jackal smirked and headed out.

'They better be ready for a power of a demon.' Jackal said smirking.

…

'Lucy-Chan what are you guys doing?' Luna asked… they were reading an old book.

'Oh yeah, you weren't here. It's something… sorry Luna but this isn't for you to get in.' Lucy said as sweetly as she could.

'Okay…' Luna said. Luna couldn't help but overhear… she was very curious. They were talking about… E.N.D.

'I heard about it before...but where?' Luna mumbled to herself still hearing them. Then she heard them talk about their dragons being involved in it.

'Dragons and that E.N.D thing...that is not a good combination.' Luna mumbled to herself. Then the guild doors swung open making everyone look at Jet while Droy fell to the ground. Jet then yelled, 'This is bad!' while Droy barely yelled, 'Big News!'

The whole guild went quiet... and waited for the horrible dreadful news.

'The Council… was destroyed.' Jet said… everyone in the guild were surprised… or either shock. The Council was powerful… how could it be so easily destroyed? That's what everyone was thinking.

'By what?' Luna said breaking the silence.

'A magic… that seems to use explosions or something.' Jet responded. Luna, she was wide eyed… she only knew one person who could do that.

'Jackal.' She mumbled to herself but a certain iron dragon slayer heard her.

'By who?' Natsu asked.

'Tartarus… and it was a member of the Nine Demon Gates.' Jet said with a frown. Luna frowned at his response, she knew it was Jackal… she then growled.

'This is bad… very bad.' Luna said.

…

Jackal finished his mission... he destroyed the Magic Council. He was now replaying the scene in his mind... the screams... the blood... the tears... and his explosions leaving the place... in pieces. He did a light laugh.

'They call themselves a Magic Council... they couldn't defeat a demon... how pathetic.' Jackal said.

'Then the tears that man shed... that was fun... wonder if he lived or not.' Jackal said.

'Now... what's next.' Jackal said and dig in his pocket for a piece of paper. He found it and looked at it... and smirked.

'This is going to be fun... wait... fuck... it's far away.' Jackal said.

'Just great... more walking.' Jackal said... and continue his journey.

…

As Jet and Droy explained more about the situation... Luna sneaked out and went to the roof of Fairy Tail... she looked at the sky... it was sunset now.

'What are you planning... Tartarus.' Luna said with a frown.

...

Gajeel noticed that a certain wolf girl was missing... but why?

'Where is that wolf girl... this is important.' Gajeel muttered.

"Something's off with that wolf girl... and when Jet mentioned Tartarus... she mentioned that name... Jackal. It bothers me a little. Is it possible...nah... but who knows." Gajeel thought.

...

Ace noticed his owner left when Jet and Droy were explaining more about the situation. He had to admit Jet and Droy knew a lot... but the bomber's name. He didn't notice when Luna mentioned the name.

"I should keep a close eye on her... before matters get worse... and that Jackal guy gets her." Ace said.

...

When it reached midnight... Jackal laid beside a tree and looked at the stars. He didn't know that another person was watching the stars with him... Luna too... but she was in her room in Fairy Hills.

Luna couldn't sleep... she was worried about what Tartarus's plans were.

'Wonder what's princess doing... probably sleeping.' Jackal said with a smirk.

'Why can't I sleep...I don't understand.' Luna said and stuck her head out her window... and looked at the scenery.

'It's a beautiful night.' Luna said.

'Eh... I seen better nights than this... I seen more nights with millions of stars.' Jackal said.

'I should go to bed...' Luna said and closed her window... and went to her bed... she closed her eyes... and in seconds she drifted into a deep sleep.

'I should be walking...nah... one night sleep wouldn't hurt.' Jackal said... but then he heard barking.

'Shit.' Jackal said and began to run... he hated dogs.

* * *

**Author: A FUCKING ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! COME ON! **

**Jackal: Who cares... just post another one. [yawns]**

**Author: Maybe I should have picked Silver. [mutters that part]**

**Anyway here's my newest host while Luna is cooling down... JACKAL! **

**Jackal: What's up. And stop yelling... it's annoying.**

**Author: That's it... I'm getting Silver next chapter to be the host. [mutters that part]**

**Jackal: Hey shorty, do the fact.**

**Author: I'm not that short! [glares at him]**

**Jackal: Whatever. [rolls his eyes]**

**Author: I hate him [mutters that part] **

**Here's the fourth fact of this story before it was published: **

_Well...hmm...just give me a minute..._

_In my older version... I was originally going to make Luna be a half human and half wolf... but I hated the idea so I made her human... and made her have Wolf Magic._

**Jackal: [yawns] Interesting... anyway Author doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Author: I only own my OC, Luna Wolf! **

**Jackal: Bye. [leaves]**

**Author: Rude...hmm... I might post another chapter... I do have a lot of time...**

**OKAY! Well I'll post the next chapter when I'm done with it... and maybe editing it if it's short... ANYPUP BYE GUYS! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Last Time:_

'I should go to bed...' Luna said and closed her window... and went to her bed... she closed her eyes... and in seconds she drifted into a deep sleep.

'I should be walking...nah... one night sleep wouldn't hurt.' Jackal said... but then he heard barking.

'Shit.' Jackal said and began to run... he hated dogs.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

The next day… Luna couldn't help but feel like something was off. She was in yesterday's clothes since she was lazy to change… but something in Luna told her something bad was coming. She frowned and walked inside the guild... which was chaotic as always. Luna then went straight to Master's office.

'Master Makarov… I have a question.' Luna said peeping her head in his office.

'Come in child.' Master responded making Luna obey.

'Master, where did Laxus and the thunder tribe go?' Luna asked.

'They went on a mission to visit an old friend of mine and help him out with his restaurant.' Master replied.

'Oh, I wished I could have gone.' Luna said.

'Your brother said you weren't going to like the outfit so they left earlier because of that.' Master said while Luna smiled at thinking her brother cared about her so much.

'Thank you Master.' Luna said bowing her head and left. Luna smiled knowing where her brother was… she hoped he could come home safe.

…

'Ugh…' Jackal groaned walking… he hated that this target was far away from the Magic Council.

'This fucking sucks.' Jackal muttered to himself.

'Tempesta is probably having a fun time… killing that former council member… I wonder how it is going on his side.' Jackal said… then looked at his map… he growled.

'I FUCKING WENT IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!' Jackal yelled. He then blasted the forest next to him...leaving it in pieces. Then he went in the right direction.

…

'Lucy-Chan I'm bored.' Luna groaned.

'Luna-Chan… I heard your brother is coming back tonight.' Lucy said making Luna smile.

'That's nice.' Luna said.

'Luna-Chan… how do you feel about Bickslow-Chan?' Lucy asked.

'He's my brother… I found it cute when he cut his own hair for the first time… but failed,' Luna said making the both of them giggle, 'He's the most caring and funny person I met… I don't know where I would be without him.'

'Wow.' Lucy said... she was surprised by Luna's response.

'I know… people don't think of him like that when you first see him… but when you get to know him more… he's all the things I said. Oh… and he's… the best brother I ever had... and if anything happens to him… I don't know.' Luna said.

'Luna… your brother sounds amazing through your words… but I do ask. How can he do circus things?' Lucy asked.

'Well… after… I think two years after I ran away; he ran away too and joined the circus.' Luna said sweat dropping.

'What happen to that?' Lucy asked.

'I don't remember that well what happen.' Luna said while rubbing her chin.

'Maybe we should ask Bickslow.' Lucy suggested.

'Yeah… it feels like years… but it's only been hours without him.' Luna said.

'Luna, he's coming back so don't worry.' Lucy said making the both of them smile.

'Thank you Lucy-Chan.' Luna said.

'Anything for a friend.' Lucy replied.

…

'Lucy! Is Bickslow-Chan back yet?' Luna asked while Ace was sighing at his master's childish behavior.

'Luna… I said for the millionth time… no!' Lucy yelled being annoyed now.

'Ugh… HE TAKES FOREVER!' Luna yelled.

'Luna-San, stop acting like a child and wait.' Ace said.

'HOW DARE YOU! I'm not acting like a child.' Luna said.

'Luna… go sit in the corner.' Ace said pointing to the corner.

'ACE! I'm your master!' Luna yelled… then Ace (in battle mode) picked up his master and sat her down in the corner.

'10 minutes time out.' Ace said.

'WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!' Luna yelled.

'11 minutes time out.' Ace said.

'B-But.' Luna said.

'12 minutes time out.' Ace said making Luna glare at him and shut up.

'Good Luna-San.' Ace said petting her head making her growl.

'Those two are a pretty weird duo.' Lucy said to Natsu who was eating.

'How?' Natsu asked.

'It should be the other way around. Luna should be in charge while Ace should agree or disagree with her.' Lucy said.

'I don't get what's wrong it's like... I'm your master and you're my slave.' Natsu said acting totally normal while Lucy was blushing so red that it matched Erza's hair.

'P-P-Pervert!' Lucy yelled kicking Natsu making him fall to the ground.

'OW! Lucy… why do you do that?' Natsu said acting like a child.

'Pervert.' Lucy replied while turning away making Natsu frown.

'I'M DONE! DAMN IT ACE!' Luna yelled making Ace sigh.

'Fine.' Ace said making Luna smile and hug him.

'You're the best!' Luna yelled smiling at him and let go.

'I know.' Ace said with a smirk making Luna laugh… then the doors busted open… Luna's eyes… she was shock/sad/ and in anger.

'Freed-Chan!' Luna yelled helping him up… but he wasn't moving but breathing slowly.

'Where's the rest!?' Luna yelled… tears running down her face.

'O…O…Over ...t...there.' Freed said and Luna gave him to Natsu. Luna ran outside... and she was shock...

'Bickslow-Chan.' Luna said… tears running down her tan skin. Luna then saw Laxus and Evergreen… she fell to her knees next to Bickslow... tears coming down her face.

'What the hell happen…?' Luna said crying.

…

'Bickslow-San…' Luna said…she had heard the news Porlyusica told everyone… and what Freed said… but everyone was scared to tell him… everyone in the village had died… and more. Luna looked at Laxus and smiled.

'Thank you Laxus-Chan… for saving my brother.' Luna said… more tears coming down her face.

A fire dragon slayer was hearing Luna… he frowned… he knew how much Luna cared about her brother… and how much Bickslow cared about her. Natsu growled… he was going to get revenge for them and Luna… no one messes with his family.

'I'm sorry… Bickslow-Chan for not going… maybe I should deserve this… maybe it's my fault.' Luna said but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

'It's no one faults… don't ever say that again.' Natsu said while his bangs covering his eyes. Luna stared at him… she gave him a small smile… and nodded. Natsu then left the room and went back to the chaotic guild who were talking about all of this.

'Gramps,' Natsu began, '…This means war!'

* * *

**Author: ._. Yeah it's going with the manga's story line... might add more... like Luna's past with the story line too.**

**Silver: And I have to thank Author-Chan for inviting me here.**

**Author: It's my pleasure Silver-San. **

**Silver: Anyway Author-Chan... why was this chapter short?**

**Author: You see it was 1000 words so I add 200 or more words... you people should be happy.**

**Silver: Yes, Author-Chan puts a lot of work in these.**

**Author: Thank you Silver. Anyway... here's the fifth fact of this story before it was published: **

_I was originally going to make Luna an orphan... but I was like...nah... because I wanted her to have a brother... in Fairy Tail!_

**Silver: I have to agree with Author-Chan... that would be sad if Miss Luna-San was an orphan.**

**Author: Yes it would so... what about that "love triangle". [smirks]**

**Silver: [smirks back] Oh yes but it's mostly Jackal and Miss Luna-San. And I have to say this... Jackal always thinks about Luna... like he did last chapter and I quote, "Wonder what's princess doing... probably sleeping." **

**Author: Oh yes... how romantic! Remember chapter 3... and I quote, "I can't fucking like a killer... it's insane." **

**It's forbidden love!**

**Silver: Author-Chan you are right... now what is the couple's combined name? [snickers]**

**Author: I got two! JaLu or LuJa! **

**Silver: Pretty good... well we have to end it here... the lovely Author-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail just her OC, Luna Wolf!**

**Author: [blushes] Thanks Silver.**

**Silver and Author: Bye guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time: _

'It's no one faults… don't ever say that again.' Natsu said while his bangs covering his eyes. Luna stared at him… she gave him a small smile… and nodded. Natsu then left the room and went back to the chaotic guild who were talking about all of this.

'Gramps,' Natsu began, '…This means war!'

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Jackal smirked… at least he was closer this time and on the right track.

'I wonder who I'll meet on the little mission.' Jackal said. Jackal's smirk grew… maybe he could skip a step in Miss Kyouka's mission… maybe.

…

'NATSU! KEEP STILL!' Luna yelled trying to keep Natsu down with all the rest… Droy was already hit in the face.

'NO! WE HAVE TO KICK ALL THEIR ASSES!' Natsu yelled.

'Idiot…' Luna muttered.

After talking and fighting… they all agreed… they had to find the former Magic Council members.

'Ugh… but where are we going to find this information?' Luna asked.

'I might know.' A voice said… Luna turned to find Loke.

'How?' Wendy asked while Loke whisper some things to her making her blush.

...

After checking with Bickslow-Chan... still no improvement... Luna took a seat to hear Master's words. He stood on the stage...

'OUR ENEMY IS TARTAROS! THEY'RE A CORNER OF THE BALLAM ALLIANCE... JUST LIKE THE ORACION SEIS AND GRIMOIRE HEART... WE'VE DESTROYED BOTH OF THE LATTER! WE SHALL DO THE SAME WITH TARTAROS!

LET THEM RUE THE DAY THAT THEY MADE US THEIR ENEMY! OUR COMRADES WERE MORTALLY WOUNDED! THEIR PAIN AMOUNTS TO OUR OWN!THE BLOOD THEY BLEED... IS OUR OWN! THIS PAIN...THIS SUFFERING WILL FUEL OUR FIGHTING SPIRIT TO TAKE DOWN OUR ENEMIES!

WE ARE NOT JUSTICE! WE MOVE BY OUR OWN WILLS! WE WILL PUT ALL OUR BONDS AND PRIDE ON THE LINE, AND ELIMINATE ALL OUR FAMILY'S ENEMIES!' Master yelled... the guild roar in cheers and they had faith... they can... they can do this!

...

Luna and Ace were heading to Fairy Hills... they needed a good night of asleep for tomorrow. After getting ready... Luna jumped in her bed and snuggled into her covers while Ace walked to his doggy bed... then the lights went out... and Luna drifted into a nice sleep.

_**[Luna's Dream... Still Normal P.O.V]**_

_Luna woke up... she noticed she was in a bedroom... she looked around... and found a little girl in the middle... she was around 8 years old. _

_'Hello there?' Luna questioned... but the girl didn't notice her... Luna went in front of her... but nothing. She did notice the girl had black curly hair like hers and purple eyes; the girl was wearing a purple tank top with black shorty shorts and purple converse. Luna then looked down to find herself in a purple dress that went to her knees with black flats. _

_'Where I'm I?' Luna asked herself._

_'Ja-Kun.' The girl said making Luna jump._

_'Who is Ja-Kun?' Luna muttered to herself. _

_'Ja-Kun... he's late again.' The girl muttered._

_'Hmm... I bet he's coming.' Luna said... then she felt stupid since the girl couldn't hear her. Luna then sat down on the girl's bed... the both of them waited for this Ja-Kun... minutes pass... Luna was already bored. Then Luna heard a knock on the door... she jumped from the bed... the girl noticed too... she opened the door. Luna couldn't see the boy's face... all she could see was arms hugging the girl._

_'Ja-Kun, I missed you.' The girl said while she let go of the boy. _

_'Yeah... your Father does like to train me.' The boy said with a light chuckle which caught Luna's attention. _

_'Well come in.' The girl said opening the door more... Luna's mouth dropped to find **him. ** The boy was the younger version of... **Jackal **and behind the younger one... was a smirking one._

_..._

_'Hey princess.' Jackal said to Luna._

_'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREAM!' Luna yelled._

_'This is my dream.' Jackal responded._

_'H-' Luna was hushed when he pointed at the kids._

_'Shut up and enjoy the show.' Jackal said and sat next to Luna on the bed. _

_..._

_'Ja-Kun, what should we play?' The girl asked._

_'Don't call me that... and we should play... I don't know.' The younger Jackal said. _

_'Fine, Jackal-Kun we should play house!' The girl said._

_..._

_'Aww Jackal-Kun you have a wife.' Luna snickered to Jackal._

_'I wonder who she is?' Jackal said with a smirk. _

_..._

_'Luna-Chan are you sure?' The younger Jackal asked. _

_..._

_The older Luna was dumbfounded._

_'That girl can't be me.' Luna muttered._

_'Yeah she is princess.' Jackal said._

_'B-But I don't have black hair! AND I don't have any memories from when I was a baby to 8 years old.' Luna said. _

_'Princess, I would love to tell you everything... but that wouldn't be fun.' Jackal said with a smirk making Luna growl at him. _

_..._

_'Yes Jackal-Kun.' The younger Luna said blushing._

_'Okay, I'll be the dad and you're my wife!' The younger Jackal said pointing to the younger Luna._

_..._

_'I hate that you're not lying.' Luna said._

_'Whatever... and to clear some things... I hate you.' Jackal said._

_'I hate you too.' Luna growled._

_..._

_'Jackal-Kun... I would love too.' The younger Luna said. _

_..._

_'I'm going to barf.' Luna said._

_'Not on me.' Jackal said getting up. _

_..._

_'Okay...hmm... oh yeah, a man should praise his wife!' The younger Jackal said._

_..._

_'HAHAHAHA! That was too good!' Luna said laughing while Jackal was blushing and muttering stuff. _

_..._

_'Jackal-Kun.' The younger Luna said blushing more. _

_'Hmm... I love your cooking, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your black hair with those curls, and that you like a demon like me... and you don't explode!' The younger Jackal said making the younger Luna blush a deep red. _

_..._

_'What do you mean explode...' Luna asked with a light shade of pink on her face. _

_'Don't ask.' Jackal said smirking. He did catch a glimpse of Luna and frowned a little... she didn't notice though... Jackal looked at her and wondered what happen over these years that changed them. Jackal shook his head and looked back at the children. _

_..._

_After the children had played all day... they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. _

_..._

_Luna noticed how the room was turning black... and all was left was Jackal and her._

_'So later.' Jackal said._

_'Where are you going mister... you have explaining to do.' Luna said._

_'Nope... bye princess.' Jackal said and ran away... Luna growled and started to chase him. Luna then was blinded by a bright light. _

**_[End of Luna's Dream... Still Normal P.O.V]_**

Luna woke up and growled... she really wanted to know what Jackal and that dream was about.

'LUNA! WE'RE LEAVING!' Ace yelled from downstairs.

'Shit... I'M COMING!' Luna said as she raced to get ready.

...

Luna was bored to death... this fucking stubborn former Magic Council member, Mikero, was on her last straw. Luna didn't pay much attention to the words they were saying... she was bored. Ace was listening to every single word they were saying though.

"Ugh... why are we even helping this cat person." Luna thought... he was stubborn as a bull. Then she heard something... and smelled someone... she saw that Natsu noticed it too.

'EVERYONE GET DOWN!' He yelled tackling Lucy and Wendy while Luna took care of the council member and his granddaughter.

'This scent.' Natsu said.

'What?!' Lucy said.

'It's him.' Luna muttered with a frown. Then Luna closed her eyes and ducked her head... then she heard sounds of explosions... Luna was curled in a ball... something about it made her scared. She did heard everyone else.

'M-My home!' Mikero yelled... Luna growled... he didn't care about the safety of his granddaughter.

'Hee!' Lucy yelled.

'What was that?' Wendy asked when the explosions died down.

'Is everyone alright?' Carla asked.

'Aye!' Happy yelled.

'Luna?!' Ace yelled... Luna came out of a pile of wood... with a few scratches.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Luna said while dusting herself off.

'There was explosions and we survived!?' The granddaughter asked... Luna didn't catch her name.

'Phew...don't know how I managed to gulp all that down just now.' Natsu said.

'Eh... you ate it?' The granddaughter asked sweat dropping.

'Oh? I expected to find all of you in bits and pieces after that.' A voice said... everyone then found **him. **

'Who're you?!' Lucy asked.

'...Just like the Council members, that is.' Jackal said with a light chuckle and ignoring Lucy's question. Luna and his eyes meet each other... he smirked at her while she frowned at him.

...

"Good... she's alive," Jackal thought, "Miss Kyouka would have killed me."

...

'Tartaros.' Natsu said... Jackal noticed the name of his guild being called... by a weakling.

'Who the hell are you?' Jackal asked with a glare.

'Fairy Tail's Natsu... time to start putting Tartaros in body bags.' Natsu said with a determined look.

* * *

**Author: ._. Yeah still on the story line with a bit of Luna's past included. **

**Luna: Author... I swear I'm going to slap you... I don't have any feelings for Jackal. [growls]**

**Author: [sweat drops] Luna-Chan... you know you wouldn't do that. [sweat drops more]**

**Luna: [eyes glows a red] I not afraid.**

**Author:... SILVER-SAN HELP ME! [runs away]**

**Luna: Good she left... anyway Author-Chan is being a jerk to me... and I will never like that Jackal freak. **

**Jackal: Come on princess... that's not you were saying when you were dr- [gets hit by a chair]**

**Luna: Anyway... Author-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail! **

**Jackal: [growls] She only owns her OC, which is princess he-[gets hit by a frying pan]**

**Luna: I told you to stay down... BUT NO! Anyway Author-Chan left me a no-[ note gets snatch by Jackal]**

**Jackal: Here's the sixth fact of this story before it was published:**

_Author was originally going to make Luna's attitude shy/calm/petty/and quiet but Author hated the idea and wanted Luna to be like her fellow guild mates. _

**Luna:...I have no comment...**

**Jackal: I have to admit... I would love to see you like that. [smirks]**

**Luna: Pervert... and STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST! [hits Jackal with the frying pan] **

**Jackal: Eh, it's worth it. Anyway bye guys... hey bitch tell them good bye. [sneaks away]**

**Luna: Bye guys... JACKAL YOU COME BACK HERE! [chases him with the frying pan]**

**{P.S, Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had to go to my Nephew's 1st birthday and attend Saturday Mass. Well... see you later! Bye guys!} **


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time: _

'Tartaros.' Natsu said... Jackal noticed the name of his guild being called... by a weakling.

'Who the hell are you?' Jackal asked with a glare.

'Fairy Tail's Natsu... time to start putting Tartaros in body bags.' Natsu said with a determined look.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

The two glared at each other... both of their eyes spoke of death... the sheer thought of it made shivers go down Luna's back... but it was true... Jackal was a killer but what about Natsu... could he go that far? Luna couldn't help but stare at the real killer of this battle... Jackal noticed Luna staring at him... he just smirked.

'What is he! My house... my house!' Former Magic Council member, Mikero yelled.

'Grandfather!' His granddaughter, Michelia said.

'He's from Tartarus!' Happy yelled.

'He was also responsible for attacking the Magic Council!' Carla yelled.

'You're the one he's after! Let's get out of here!' Lucy yelled.

'You don't need to tell me twice.' Mikero said while running away with all his might.

'Everything will be fine if we leave things to Natsu.' Wendy said.

'Yeah, Natsu can handle this.' Luna said. Luna then notice... Jackal was giving a light chuckle... and she knew that wasn't good. Luna turned around to see Jackal swirling around bringing his arms out causing wind... the force of it was strong... and Luna was keeping her ground while the rest were trying their best... Natsu didn't even move but staring at Jackal. Jackal then slowed down a bit... Luna then felt the ground shake a bit... she knew what was going to happen.

Luna heard explosions... all over the place... she heard the screams of the villagers... the buildings falling to the ground... and the ones who were running away from the falling building trying their best not to get squish like an ant. Luna... she wondered how Jackal could do that... just from swirling and swaying his arms around... how powerful was he?

'Why... the city has nothing to do with this!' Lucy yelled.

'How dare you! These people had done nothing! How dare you attack them!' Luna yelled.

'You bastard!' Natsu yelled and went straight for Jackal.

'Explode!' Jackal yelled while stretching his arm out at Natsu. Luna watched as Natsu was covered in the explosion but she just smirked.

'A direct hit!' Mikero yelled.

'It's alright... heat-based magic against Natsu... is useless.' Happy said. They watched as Natsu ate the flames making Jackal shock.

"What is this guy? He's eating the explosion." Jackal thought... he didn't see Natsu coming out of the flame... then BAM! Jackal got hit and flew to the ground... Luna couldn't help but give out a little giggle. Ace noticed his owner was giving off a giggle but what surprised him... that Luna's eyes glowed a red and it turned back to purple.

Natsu then went straight towards but this time Jackal noticed... and quickly dodged Natsu's attack. "Close call." Jackal thought.

'Just like a fireball, huh...' Jackal said and realized that Natsu was missing, 'You're kidding me.' Jackal then got kicked right in the jaw.

'Ouch... that's got to hurt.' Luna said... then it goes again... her eyes glow a red and with a sly smirk... Ace begins to worry but then the glow quickly fades away. Luna then saw that Mikero was shaking, she was wondering what he was thinking and she smirk.

"Oh yeah... I can read minds... I feel like a dumbass." Luna said and focus her magic on Mikero... but something was jamming her magic away... what could have happen? If Luna can't read his mind... he was using a spell or something was blocking her mind in focusing. Luna frowned knowing she couldn't read his mind... but something about it was off to her. She shook her head and continue to watch the fight.

Natsu had managed to kick Jackal a distance but Jackal kept his ground. He gave off a light chuckle.

'You're an interesting fellow, huh... I have something to tell you though.' Jackal said with a sly smirk. But to his dismay Natsu was already about to punch him.

'Wait.' Jackal said but too late... Natsu gave him one powerful punch, probably full of anger. Jackal flew into the ground... and Natsu attacked him sending blow after blow at him.

'I'm just getting started!' Natsu yelled and continued to send blows.

'Unbelievable.' Mikero said with a shock face along with his granddaughter who was just as shock.

'Natsu-San.' Wendy said.

'He's giving it his all.' Luna said. She looked at Jackal's bloody face and she frowned... she didn't know why but she felt guilty... she shook her head... he deserved this.

'Natsu... he's really pouring it on. Wait... wasn't he about to say something, Natsu?' Lucy asked.

'That's right, I was going to ask the location of their hideout...' Natsu said as he stop hitting Jackal.

'Plus their objective.' Carla added.

Luna noticed how Mikero was shaking... she felt like he was hiding something... it looked important too. She really wished she could read his mind... she wanted to know what he was hiding... either way... it's kind of he's fault for the city being destroyed. Ace noticed how his master was looking at Mikero... she had a frown on her face but her eyes weren't changing making Ace sigh in relief.

'I'll leave the disposing of him to you guys! I have to go confirm the safety of the Ex-Council members immediately!' Mikero yelled walking away as fast as he could.

'Grandfather?' Michelia asked wondering what brought her grandfather to be almost jumpy.

'Michelia, you come as well! Now!' Mikero yelled. Natsu noticed his behavior... he knew something was up with this former Magic Council Member, Mikero.

'Old man... if you have something... you better tell us too.' Natsu said while Mikero was sweating.

'I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!' Mikero yelled... quite loudly. Luna then sensed something and turned around... yeah he was awake.

'Is that so?' Jackal asked.

"How is he up that fast!" Luna thought but she had to agreed with Jackal... Mikero was lying.

'You might be spared from a horrible death if you were to share a juicy morsel with me.' Jackal said as he got up. Luna growled at him... how easily can he take... a human life... it's disgusting.

'This guy...' Natsu said with a frown.

'I don't know anything! Try someone else! I really don't know anything!' Mikero yelled... Luna frowned... yeah that sounded totally real.

'Oh... I see... I guess you're going to die horribly then.' Jackal said while getting up.

'OI! YOU GUYS! HE GOT BACK UP! STOP SLACKING OFF AND BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM! YOU IDIOTS!' Mikero yelled.

'This geezer.' Natsu mumbled. Luna sighed... then she saw Jackal giving her a sly smirk and mouth.

**"Ready to fight princess?" **Luna was puzzled by that.

'And you really need to let... people finish talking when they're speaking to you.' Jackal said and pointed a guilty finger at Natsu who was shocked and annoyed. Then Natsu realized parts of his body was glowing... and weird markings were there.

'WHAT?!' Natsu yelled.

'To explain... my "curse" is a power that changes things that touch me into bombs and you have... touched me how many times?' Jackal asked with a victorious grin... Luna then realized something. In her dream... Jackal, the younger one, had said to the younger her... that he likes how she doesn't explode... is this what Jackal means? Luna couldn't be affected by his touch? Then Luna realized that Natsu was a ticking time bomb now.

'Natsu!' Happy yelled running to his dragon slayer along with Wendy and Lucy... Luna knew that it would be dangerous to go near Natsu... he was a bomb.

'EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM ME!' Natsu roared. He had to protect his nakama.

'But...' Lucy started to say.

'HURRY!' Natsu roared. Then Luna witnessed it... the explosions on Natsu... they were off.

'NATSU!' Everyone yelled except Jackal, Mikero, and Michelia. The sound of Jackal's laugh was heard by Luna... she growled at him. Luna then witnessed... Natsu went down... she couldn't believe it.

'No way.' Lucy said.

'Natsu-San!' Wendy yelled while Lucy was hugging her.

'I'm actually impress that his body is still here. There's a fire ball for ya'.' Jackal said with a light chuckle afterwards. Lucy glared at him while Wendy was shock by this man's power.

'It's over...I'm going to be killed.' Mikero said crying. Luna growled and went in front of Mikero.

'Over my dead body... and I'll like to give him a piece of my mind.' Luna said with a sly smirk. Jackal gave another light chuckle at Luna... who just smirked at him. Jackal then noticed Luna's eyes glowing a red... he just smirked.

"So she's at that stage... huh?" Jackal thought.

'I'll like to see that but to that old man. If you had over the information...I'll just give your granddaughter a horrible death...I'm a considerate guy after all.' Jackal said ending it with a light chuckle.

* * *

**Author: Geehee... ending it here. ._. still on the manga's story line with some of Luna's past and some romance... I'll add that later. [;)] **

**Silver: Yes... definitely romance! Oh... and Author-Chan... I see the two love birds are fighting with each other. [snickers]**

**Author: Yes Silver-San... they're acting like an old married couple already. [snickers]**

**Silver: Oh yes... teenagers these days... except you Author-Chan... you are mature for your age.**

**Author: Why thank you Silver-San.**

**Jackal and Luna: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE SAID TO NOT POST SOME SHIT ABOUT US!**

**Silver: They're in perfect harmony aren't they Author-Chan?**

**Author: Yes they are.**

**Jackal: I swear... I'm going to blow this place up.**

**Author: Do that... and I'll not let you host anymore.**

**Jackal: I don't care.**

**Author: Anyway... Jackal is just being grumpy... here's the seventh fact of this story before it was published: **

_._. I was going to make Luna a double agent... like she was born evil.. blah blah joined Fairy Tail blah blah changed her mind and became good... yeah I felt it was too... um... I don't know [shrugs] _

**Luna: I would have liked that though. [._.]**

**Jackal: Anyway Author-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail but her OC, which is princess.**

**Silver: Yes... I think that's all... anyway...**

**Silver/Jackal/Luna/Author: Bye guys!**

**{P.S. My cousin helped me with this chapter... mostly with grammar ._. so yeah... that's why it's sounds smart... but he does say he changed a few things so I'm happy I'm improving my grammar skills! Anyway... yeah... I hope next chapter can be up to my cousin's standard.} **


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time: _

'Over my dead body... and I'll like to give him a piece of my mind.' Luna said with a sly smirk. Jackal gave another light chuckle at Luna... who just smirked at him. Jackal then noticed Luna's eyes glowing a red... he just smirked.

"So she's at that stage... huh?" Jackal thought.

'I'll like to see that but to that old man. If you had over the information...I'll just give your granddaughter a horrible death...I'm a considerate guy after all.' Jackal said ending it with a light chuckle.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Both of the two childhood friends glared at each other...a lot has change between them. One of them joined a good guild and born human while the other joined a dark guild and born a demon. One was the wolf and the other a jackal. But in the end... they were on the opposite sides and enemies... nothing more.

Luna saw Jackal looking at her with a smirk... and holding a laugh in. Luna didn't get it until she heard Lucy yell.

'Mikero-san!' Lucy yelled

'Grandpa!' Michelia yelled. Luna growled... the nerve of that man! She just said she would protect him and he runs off. Her glowing red eyes had changed back to her purple ones... now she was boiling in rage.

'Bastard!' Luna yelled.

'You're not getting away!' Jackal yelled going after Mikero.

'Wendy!' Lucy yelled.

'Yes!' Wendy said. Luna watched as the two girls go into a fight.

"If Natsu got beaten by Jackal...no... there's a good chance we can win this." Luna thought and smiled.

'Be careful! Don't let him touch anything!' Happy yelled.

'Sky Dragon's Roar!' Wendy yelled. Jackal saw right threw Wendy's attack and smirked... then he flicked his wrist.

'What!' Luna yelled shocked he just deflected Wendy's attack.

'He negated my roar with an explosion!' Wendy yelled.

'Open! The gate to Scorpio... Scorpion!' Lucy yelled.

'We are,' Scorpio said, 'Sand buster!' Once again Jackal just touches the grains of sand and it explodes.

'Wolf Magic:Create!' Luna yelled and made a huge stone wolf. Jackal smirks and once again flicked his wrist when the wolf was right in front of him. The wolf then blew up to a million pieces.

'That guy... he is using explosions to defend himself against any attack!' Happy yelled.

"His sticking with the safe line or what?" Luna thought. Jackal does a light chuckle... Luna knew this wasn't going to be good.

'Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one more thing... we at Tartarus don't use what you would think was "magic"... it's more along the lines of the top tier curses.' Jackal said.

'W-What?!' Luna yelled.

'Mere mages like yourself don't stand a chance against us.' Jackal said.

'EXPLODING SPIRAL!' Jackal yelled... Luna felt the blow of the force. It felt like thousands of attacks at once... when it stopped... Luna was bleeding along with Lucy and Wendy... all were pretty beaten up.

'Wendy! Lucy! Luna!' Happy and Carla yelled.

'Well see ya!' Jackal yelled and ran away.

'BASTARD!' Luna yelled and went straight after Jackal.

'Luna! Come back here!' Ace yelled after his owner while he was trying to help an injured Natsu.

'Are you alright? All because of my grandfather...' Michelia began but she couldn't finish.

'No! We were fighting for our pride!' Lucy yelled.

'Wendy! Take care of Natsu, please! I'm going with Luna!' Lucy yelled.

'Okay!' Wendy yelled.

...

Luna was running for that bastard that covered her once smooth skin with blood, bruises, and scratches.

'COME AND FIGHT ME!' Luna yelled running after him.

'Princess... I would watch where you step.' Jackal yelled.

'YEAH RIGHT! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!' Luna yelled.

'Princess... I swear you are a hand full.' Jackal said.

'I'M A HAND FULL! WHAT ABOUT YOURSELF!' Luna yelled and threw a rock at him.

'I swear... I can kill you any time I want.' Jackal said.

'No you can't... you would have killed me in that house.' Luna said.

'True. But you don't know the reason why... that's the thing.' Jackal said.

'THEN FUCKING TELL ME!' Luna yelled.

'It'll spoil the fun.' Jackal said and Luna had enough. She used all her might to catch up to Jackal and she did it. She tackled him down making him surprise.

'Now tell me.' Luna growled.. she also noticed the marks haven't appear.

"So he wasn't lying..' Luna thought.

'I didn't know you liked me this much, Princess.' Jackal said with a light chuckle.

'What- KYAAAAH!' Luna yelled. She realized their position... Jackal had his back against a wall and she had her hands on the wall... but their faces were so close... their noses were touching... and that Jackal had a full view of her chest if he wanted to see there.

'PERVERT!' Luna yelled and slapped his face. Jackal smirked and rubbed his cheek...but he had to admit she had grown into a beautiful woman.

'It was your fault but fine Princess... and one more thing... thanks for the shortcut.' Jackal said and ran away making Luna growl.

'NOT FUCKING AGAIN!' Luna yelled and ran after him.

...

Jackal managed to get Luna off his trail after a while making her mad as hell. Jackal then comes to Mikero who was scared and nervous. Jackal watches from the roof of a home and decides to end Mikero's "show".

'Found ya.' Jackal said making Mikero jump in fear.

'Stop it! I had nothing to do with it! I don't know anything! I just wanted to spend the rest of my days in peace with my grandchild!' Mikero yelled swimming away.

'And... you're leaving that grandchild behind and running away with your tail between your knees... pathetic.' Jackal said with a light chuckle. Mikero stayed silent... everything that Jackal had said was true.

'Open-' Lucy began but Jackal easily notice her coming and another one.

'Whoa there, I would think twice before doing that..' Jackal said. Then he realized his childhood friend was coming and booming with anger.

"She's stubborn." Jackal thought.

'ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!' Luna yelled.

'Hey Princess... didn't you hear when I said think twice before doing that.' Jackal said. Luna then noticed the ground beneath her feet was glowing... she glared at Jackal.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?!' Luna asked.

'Well you see your friend and you... are on a landmine curse... if you move then you go kaboom.' Jackal explained.

'You fucking ass you better let me out of here so I can destroy you!' Luna yelled.

'You're stubborn you know that.' Jackal said with a smirk.

'I'm stubborn! What about you!' Luna yelled. Lucy didn't hear them fighting since the commotion between the town people were loud.

'EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM HERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!' Lucy yelled.

'Now that is a lot of humans...oh, something interesting just popped into my head.' Jackal said. Jackal then flicks his wrist once again... and a bubble forms around Mikero.

'STOP! QUIT IT!' He yelled. Jackal then flicked his wrist towards a random woman making a bubble form around her.

'Eh?! What's this?!' She said. Jackal's smirk grows and looks towards Luna.

'Hmm... this might be a show.' Jackals said and flicked his wrist towards Luna... Luna gets engulf into a bubble too.

'Oi! Get me out!' Luna yelled banging on the bubble.

'They're ticking time bombs.' Jackal said smirking.

'Hee!' The woman yelled.

'NO!' Mikero yelled.

'What the hell.' Luna said. She had thought that Jackal didn't have the guts to kill her... but here she is now... a ticking time bomb. The towns people realized the danger and ran for their lives. Lucy stood there in shock.

'See? I'm about to show you how truly ugly all humans are on the inside.. I'll be the detonate one. You get to choose one who lives. ' Jackal said.

'Eh?!' Lucy said.

'Please help me! I'm pregnant!' The woman yelled.

'You came to protect me, right?! Save me!' Mikero yelled.

'Lucy! Don't save me! I'll be alright! Choose somebody else! Please for me!' Luna yelled.

"Luna..." Lucy thought while tears started to form.

"I always know... Luna would put others first then her own safety... she is stupid." Jackal thought.

'Please stop! What could you possibly hope to gain by doing something like this!' Lucy yelled.

'Gain? Nothing. Humans are simply playthings for me.. that's all.' Jackal said while landing on the solid ground.

'YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THROW A LIFE THAT EASILY! YOU ARE A BEAST!' Luna yelled while Jackal just smirked.

'Because I can...' Jackal said.

'FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQU-' Lucy was cut off when Jackal was saying something.

'10 seconds left... the clock is ticking..' Jackal said.

'No way..' Lucy said.

'Ugh... this is terrible.' The woman said.

'WHAT ARE YOU SPACING OUT FOR! I'M A FORMER COUNCIL MEMBER... THE WEIGHT OF OUR LIVES ARE ON COMPLETELY DIFFERENT SCALES!' Mikero yelled.

'Lucy! Listen to me! DON'T CHOOSE ME! I'LL BE ALRIGHT! I'M IN FAIRY TAIL, REMEMBER?!' Luna yelled with tears running down her face... but she had a smile on.

'Ugh...' Lucy said while tears started to run down her face.

'Now.. which life will you choose, Fairy Tail?!' Jackal asked with a sadistic grin. Luna then heard someone running towards this direction... she turned around and smiled.

'I CHOOSE YOU!' Natsu roared as he elbowed Jackal right in the face.

'Natsu!' Lucy yelled.

'Are you alright, Lucy-San!?' Wendy asked. Luna then realized that the bombs had been turned off making her fall but Ace(he's in his battle form) had caught her.

'Thanks Ace.' Luna said.

'Hey, I have to look after you... remember?' Ace said with a small smile.

'Yeah.' Luna said with a smile.

'The bombs are defused!' Lucy yelled.

'Ah.. oh god.' The woman said.

'It's okay now.' Happy said.

'You should go to somewhere safe now.' Carla said.

'I'm saved! I pulled through!' Mikero yelled... and he didn't notice a certain dragon slayer coming his way. BAM! Natsu had hit Mikero right in the head making the former Council member go down. Everybody was shock by Natsu's action but Lucy who just sighed at it. Luna just smiled, that old man deserved it while Ace was confused by it.

'He was pissing me off. Take a nap.' Natsu said.

'You're quite, thick-headed aren't you? You touched me again.' Jackal said with a light chuckle. Natsu's elbow started to glow and the markings came back.

'I understand the trick now..' Natsu said and put his face to his elbow.

'Trick?' Jackal questioned. Everybody watched Natsu... Natsu had managed to absorb the explosion... Luna was shock at how Natsu could do it.

'See?' Natsu said while having his hair puffed out.

'...' Jackal was too shock for words.

"Hmm... things are getting interesting... and Jackal's face is priceless." Luna thought with a small giggle.

* * *

**Author: I'M FINALLY DONE! [faints and falls down on a random couch] **

**Jackal: Well looks like Author-Chan is down. **

**Luna: It's because of your face.**

**Jackal: Nah... your face is more ugly.**

**Luna: [hits Jackal with a frying pan]**

**Jackal: OW! Bitch.**

**Luna: Asshole.  
**

**Silver: Grow up you two. Anyway here's the eighth fact of this story before it was published:**

_Hmm... it says... Author-Chan was originally never going to post this story but something changed her mind... and here she is posting stories and stuff. _

**Jackal: Anyway Author-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail but her OC, which is the bitch over there. [points at Luna] **

**Luna: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! What about Ace? Isn't he an OC? And you're a jackass by the way. **

**Jackal: Yeah... I guess Author-Chan thought you were more important... or she forgot since she is forgetful. **

**Luna: Yeah... she doesn't really have a good memory. **

**Silver: [coughs] We should end it. **

**Luna/Jackal:... Okay.**

**Silver/Luna/Jackal/: Bye guys. See you next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time: _

'See?' Natsu said while having his hair puffed out.

'...' Jackal was too shock for words.

"Hmm... things are getting interesting... and Jackal's face is priceless." Luna thought with a small giggle.

* * *

_Summary: Luna Wolf is the newest member in Fairy Tail! She has a past… she wishes she didn't have or does she… but can she live with it or not? And what does Luna face with it? ((OC Story)) Couples: Nalu/Gale/Jerza/Gruvia. After the Sun Village Arc..._

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

'No way, no way..it's impossible..' Jackal said.. he couldn't believe what he had just witness.

'I'm all fired up.' Natsu said with a smirk.

'You.. who the hell are you..' Jackal said. Then Natsu ran towards Jackal.

'I'M NATSU!' Natsu yelled while hitting Jackal right in the jaw. Jackal went down but he got up... he then did a light chuckle.

'You..you touched me again..' Jackal said while Natsu's fist began to glow, 'KABOOM... EXPLODE!' Then Natsu's body was engulf in the explosion making Lucy worried for his safety.

'Natsu!' Lucy yelled while Jackal laughed. Luna then watched with a smirk and sat down criss cross.

'Luna what are you doing?' Ace asked.

'I'm sitting and enjoying the view.' Luna said. But unknown to Jackal... Natsu had once again absorb the explosion.. Jackal then saw Natsu's figure come out of the fog. Jackal couldn't believe it.. once again Natsu had pulled though.

'Are you deaf? Or did you not hear the part about me getting the hang of it already? It ain't going to work anymore.. so you better stop trying.' Natsu said.

"What is this guy..' Jackal began, "Why is a mere human making me tremble like this? No.. is he really a human? He has to be... no it's impossible... impossible." Luna then watched as Jackal was trembling... the something went off in her... like it was saying t run. But she ignored it... then she heard Jackal screaming.. she looked at him and was in pure shock.

'Natsu-San! Be careful! He's morphing!' Wendy yelled.

"Morphing?!" Luna thought. She then saw Jackal heading right at Natsu... he was a monster.

'NATSU!' Luna yelled.

'Now he's a monster!' Natsu yelled. Natsu expected a punch but what he saw surprised him.

'LUNA!' Ace yelled. Luna couldn't let Natsu been hit so she had tackled Natsu out-of-the-way while Jackal had hit the building.

'You okay?' Luna said with a smile helping Natsu up.

'Yeah.' Natsu said.

'LUNA! NATSU!' Lucy yelled. The two turned around to find Jackal had exploded a building and running right towards them. What happen next surprised them... Jackal had went after Luna and hit her... she flew into a building... Natsu couldn't stop it... it was too late.

'LUNA!' All of them yelled. Luna was now spitting out blood while tears ran down her face... she tried to get up... but the she fell to the ground. Ace,Wendy, and Lucy ran to Luna.

'Luna! Open you fucking eyes now!' Ace yelled.

'Luna! Please stay with us!' Lucy yelled holding her hand while crying.

'Luna-San.' Wendy said. But then they heard a light chuckle... they all turned towards Jackal who was still in his beast form.

_'She was stupid... entering a fight with a demon... she would have lived if she would have not gotten in.' Jackal said._

'ASSHOLE! She was entering because she wanted to and for her pride! NOW I'M GOING TO FINISH THE FIGHT! FOR EVERYONE AND LUNA!' Natsu yelled.

'Luna-San please open you eyes.' Wendy said while tears ran down her face. Then... there was coughing... blood was splattered on their clothes... a warm smile appeared on an injured Luna's face.

'I... wasn't... going down that... easily.' Luna said with a light laugh at the end.

'Luna... save your strength.' Ace said.

'Ace...no... I wanna beat Jackal's ass.' Luna said.

'Somebody else is doing that.' Lucy said. They turned their attention to Natsu and Jackal.

_'Humans are not capable of besting demons like us!' Jackal yelled._

'Demons?! All you guys are demons?!' Natsu yelled.

_'Perish humans!' Jackal yelled while readying to strike his fist down._

'Is that your reason for fighting!' Natsu began while kicking Jackal in his face.

'We're different! We fight for the sake of our injured friends! No matter if our opponents are humans, demons, or even gods! LEND ME YOUR POWER! LAXUS!' Natsu roared as he hit Jackal sending him flying into a building. Jackal had turned back to his old form and the building had explode.

'Who's the one destroying the city now?' Lucy asked while smiling.

'Right?' Wendy said.

'Hahaha... that was some fight! Huh, Ace?' Luna said with a smile.

'Yeah.' Ace said leading an arm for Luna. All of them watched as Natsu light up... and got blown up to fall back down.

'Natsu!' Lucy yelled.

'Probably from Natsu-San from eating all those explosions.' Wendy said. Luna fell to the ground laughing ignoring the pain.

'Luna! Stop it! You are going to reopen the wound!' Ace said worrying about his owner's safety.

'Is everyone okay?' Carla asked.

'We got everyone to safety by the way.' Happy added.

'That was a strong opponent, even Natsu was struggling to just to pull even with him.' Lucy said.

'No..I won.' Natsu said giving off a peace sign making Luna laugh.

'Yes you did.' Wendy said with a smile.

'You beat him, Natsu.' Happy said flying to his dragon slayer.

'We have to figure out a way to get some information out of him.' Carla said.

'Yeah, I almost forgot about that.' Natsu said making them all laugh. But it stopped.. when they heard a light chuckle from Jackal.

'Ah, I did really lose..this is the first time I've been overpowered like this..this really sucks.. I'm sorry Kyouka,' Jackal said... Luna caught that name... Kyouka.

"Is that their leader?! Or someone at least important." Luna thought.

'But at the very last..I'll take these guys down with me!' Jackal yelled making all of them shock. They all then witness the buildings being destroyed little by little by the glowing pillars that were all over the place.

'Now what..' Lucy said.

'It can't be..' Wendy said.

'What is he thinking..' Luna said.

'He's going to blow up the entire town?!' Natsu yelled.

'Stop it!' Lucy and Wendy yelled.

'It's already too late. I am the explosion. I can't stop it.. even if I die..' Jackal the gave a loud laugh, 'We can all meet again.. in hell!'

'What should we do.. at this rate, the town will..' Lucy began.

"Jackal... you are a fool." Luna thought with tears running down her face. They all stood there shock...until something happen. Luna had got out of Ace's grip and ran towards Jackal making all of them surprise and Jackal. But something else happen.

'WOLF MAGIC: ALPHA!' Luna yelled and her body began to glow. When it died down she was like a werewolf but she went down on her fours to gain speed. Her fur was a dark brown while her eyes glowed a purple.

'You're not the only one with an animal form.' Luna said with a smirk.

'LUNA!' Ace yelled but Luna ignored him. She ran and grabbed Jackal with her canine teeth by his shirt.

'EVERYONE RUN! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!' Luna muffled but it sounded pretty clear.

"What the hell is she thinking." Natsu thought.

'What the hell are you doing Princess?!' Jackal yelled.

'Saving my friends..even if it costs my life.' Luna said running away from everyone while dragging Jackal.

'You are stupid.' Jackal said.

'Hey... Jackal... before we die... I hope you rot in hell.' Luna said while her eyes glowed a red.

'I doubt that...but I'll see you in hell.' Jackal said smirking.

"Soon." Jackal added in his thoughts.

...

In the distance... Luna had run far away from the others... everyone was trying to hold down Ace. Then they heard it... the explosion... everyone stared... in pure shock. Tears ran down Ace, Carla, Happy, Lucy, and Wendy's faces while Natsu was in pure shock still with tears barely forming. They had let go of Ace... Ace then turned into his wolf form... he had closed his eyes... but then he opened them rapidly.

'Wait a minute.' Ace said... then he sniffed the air and began to run.

'HEY WAIT UP!' Natsu yelled and everyone followed the wolf. When they got there...so many things raced their mind. One thing was sure.. Luna was alive.

'Master Mavis?! How did you get here!' Natsu finally said.

Luna was in Master Mavis's Fairy Sphere.. she was back to her human form..all her wounds were gone and she was smiling like she was dreaming. Master Mavis then went down to stand on the solid ground.

'I came here... to protect my daughter.' Mavis said with a light giggle.

* * *

**Author: CLIFF HANGER... I guess ._. Sorry for the short chapter too..[sweat drops] **

**Silver: Yes... by the way Jackal and Luna are suspended to host chapters. So don't expect them to be hosting any time soon. **

**Author: Reason? Because after last chapter... they had destroyed the set... now we're in my living room. **

**Silver: [sips tea] Yes, but it is comfortable... I wonder what's on. [gets the remote] **

**Author: Anyway here's the ninth fact of this story before it was published:**

_[coughs] I got nothing ._. [coughs]_

_RANDOM FACT THEN: _

**_We've already forgotten 40% of what happened to us yesterday.._**

_I HAVE TO ADMIT...this is true ._. _

**Silver: Anyway Author-Chan doesn't own her _OCs_, Luna and Ace. [flips through channels and lands on Storage Wars] **

**Author: Sorry Ace-Kun.. about that. And great choice Silver-San. **

**Silver/Author: Bye guys! See you next chapter! [looks at T.V... Silver sips his tea while I eat popcorn] **


	10. Not A Chapter

**Look At My Profile Now... I'm Sorry...**


End file.
